


Blood in the Forest

by Rice_Krispie



Category: Laughing Target, Warau Hyouteki
Genre: Acceptance, Blood, Commoner, Crossdressing, F/M, Family, Forests, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long Hair, M/M, Murder, Pale Skin, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stoning, rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rice_Krispie/pseuds/Rice_Krispie
Summary: Agghh, my childhood memories! Eep.





	Blood in the Forest

The evening forest chattered and groaned, leaves rustling against a hazy, grey sky. Leaves scraped against the ground, yet the bugs of the forest grounds were oddly silent. A silence of sadness, of mourning.  
"There will be blood", the forest whispered in a hush, lulling tone. "The forest awakens......"

Feet scampered quickly across the damp, green forest floor. Running...escaping from their captor. Breathing heavy against their chest, heart puttering and pattering rapidly against the chest. A pale young adolescent, named Azusa Shiga, ran. She did not ask for this to happen to her. Not to her. But it had.  
Dressed in Japanese rags, a brown and patchwork dress, ripped at the seams. Exposing her milky, thick thighs and bare feet. Hair done more as a doll would have it; long, black, silken. Tied back in a ribbon. She didn't want to be here, dressed like this. Not like this. 

Azusa wiped tears away from her bright blue eyes. The eyes people always teased her about. It is not as if she got to chose her eye color. Her dark hair. Pale skin. Yet there it was. And it is exactly why she is running from her captors. 

Laughing and snickering sounds come from behind her, young farm boys from rich Japanese families. Tan, bestial, and they certainly didn't like the look of this new commoner Azusa. Their pace became faster and more hungry as they finally caught up to the teen aged..girl? The leaves shuffled, lamented as the teen boys pushed the raven haired commoner to the ground. 

Stubborn and cruel tan hands reached all over her body. Pushing her down and rubbing at their chest, playing with their soft skin. Snickering as the hands twirled her long hair around, making funny statements about Azusa's appearance. Their differences, so different from the boy's own.

NO. I will not let this happen. In a desperate struggle, as if a gazelle fending off a herd of bucks, she made her final stand. NO. Azusa held her arms up defensively, grabbing a large rock from the forest clearing. 

"Get your filthy hands off my body!!!!!!" The young girl smacked the boy's skulls in. Blood scattered across the clearing. Her body raged on fire, not wanting to hurt inside anymore. Glaring and her eyes becoming red, as if possessed by a forest demon. "Get. Away. Do. Not. Touch. Me." 

More blood leaked onto the forest clearing, dissolving into the sediment, wanting to protect her secret, her pure body, yearning to be tainted.  
Azusa fell down and cried, shaking and sobbing, tears falling down as her hormones urged her on. She didn't want to do this. She was scared. It hurts! Standing up, she cried and disappeared into the forest air. 

Her closest relative, Yuzuru would make it right for her.

**Author's Note:**

> copyright belongs to respective creators, please remove if it's inappropriate! :)


End file.
